New Adventures
by eva.chrisovitsanousweety
Summary: She thought that some things were done, but life has some new adventures for her! Modern AU!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone! It's been a couple of years since my last story for downton abbey and I didn't know when I was going to write another one. I had a few ideas since I finished my last story and this is one that stuck for good. I wanted to write a modern story for downton abbey and I decided to give this one a try. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from the idea and any characters that I created.**

It was already May and the sun was shining very bright making the day wonderful for a walk or some shopping or a coffee with a friend. It was, also, a wonderful day for the children to go out and play. The playgrounds were full of children accompanied by their mothers or fathers or grandparents. You could see young or old couples walking side by side with their hands locked together and talking or laughing. A few people would stop by the playground, watch the children play for a few seconds, smile at them and then continue their way.

Unfortunately, she couldn't stay for long to enjoy the wonderful day or watch the children playing because her doctor had called her yesterday asking her to go and see her as she had some news for her. Although, it was frustrating not knowing if it was good or bad news and she was very nervous about it. She hadn't slept very well during the night because she was nervous and worried. She had lied to her husband when he asked her what was troubling her as she didn't want to tell him anything before she learnt anything.

She arrived outside of her doctor's office and stood there for a few moments to gather herself. She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves and her racing heart. She took one last deep breath and entered. She walked to the secretary with a small smile. "Good morning, Penelope!", she said to the young woman. "I was stuck in traffic and I couldn't find somewhere to park.", she explained.

"Good morning, Mrs. Carson!", she greeted her with a smile. "Don't worry. Dr. Rivas was a little late today, so you haven't missed your appointment. Please, sit down and I will call you in a while.", she said to the older woman.

"Thank you, dear.", Elsie told her and went to sit down next to two women that seemed to be around her age.

"Are you alright?", one of the two women asked her with concern.

"Yes, thank you. I was stuck in traffic and then I couldn't find somewhere to park my car.", she smiled at the other woman. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Elsie Carson.", she said as she offered her hand.

"Isobel Clarkson.", she offered her hand as well with a smile.

"Beryl Mason.", the other woman said to Elsie and offered her hand as well. "We were talking about our appointments.", Beryl said with worry evident on her face.

"Dr. Rivas called me yesterday asking to come and see her today as she had some news for me. I had some exams done a few days ago and I suppose that the results are back. Although, I am worried if it's bad or good news.", Elsie said and wiped her hand through her hair.

"We are here for the same reason.", Isobel looked at her with a smile. "She called me yesterday asking me to come here today. And the same with Beryl.", she looked at the other women at the other side of the room.

"I just hope that it will be good news because my daughter is getting married in August and I wouldn't like to have to tell her bad news.", Elsie told them with a sad smile on her face.

"Everything is going to be fine, love.", Beryl told her as she squeezed her hand. "Maybe we could go for a coffee after we are finished here.", she looked at Isobel and Elsie.

"I don't have anything to do.", Isobel said with a smile.

"Me neither. My husband will have lunch at work because he has a meeting today.", Elsie told them and looked at her hands.

"Mrs. Carson, you can go in.", Penelope told her.

"Come in.", the doctor called when Elsie knocked on the door. "Good morning, Mrs. Carson.", she smiled at the woman. "How are you?", she asked as she checked mentally the appearance of her patient.

"Good morning, dr. Rivas. I'm fine, although a little tired.", Elsie said as she sat down.

"Well, I have back the results of the exams you did a few days ago. It was a little surprising, so I asked them to check again just in case but it was the same.", she looked at Elsie with a smile. "Mrs. Carson, you are two months pregnant.", she informed her.

"What?", Elsie nearly shouted. She was so shocked after what she had just heard. Of all the things she imagined that she would hear, this was not one of them. "Are you completely sure? I'm 52 years old. I can't be pregnant.", she couldn't believe it.

"I'm very sure, Mrs. Carson.", she took a deep breath. "You still have your ladies and you are still sexually active with your husband.", she said with a smile.

"Oh my God!", she couldn't believe that she was pregnant at her age. She tried to remember when that could have happened and suddenly she remembered. The night of her birthday, two months ago, she and Charles had made love without using protection as they thought that she wouldn't get pregnant at her age. The irony.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Carson?", Dr. Rivas asked her concerned.

"Yes, thank you.", she took a deep breath and looked at the other woman. "What happens now?", she asked concerned about her baby.

"I will not lie to you, Mrs. Carson. Given your age and the small problem you have with your blood pressure, this pregnancy is considered high risk. I know that when you were last pregnant you went to the doctor once a month but now with a high risk pregnancy, I would like to check on you twice a month.", she explained as best as she could her condition.

"What about my work?", she asked knowing that she would have to do something about that too.

"Well, your work is very enjoyable but very tiring and stressful as well. It would be a very good idea to take your maternity leave from now.", she said with a sad smile. "I know how much you love your work but it won't be good for you or the baby.", the doctor knew that Elsie would do anything to keep the baby safe and alive.

"What happens now?", Elsie asked as she took a deep breath.

"I would like you to come again in two weeks, to check that everything is alright and we will go from there. Make an appointment with Penelope.", she smiled at Elsie. "Congratulations and please don't over tire yourself from now on.", she stood up to see her out.

"Thank you, dr. Rivas.", Elsie managed a small smile for the other woman.

"Penelope, please make an appointment with Mrs. Carson to come in two weeks.", the doctor said to her secretary. "Mrs. Clarkson, please come in.", she went back to her office with Isobel following her.

"Are you alright?", Beryl asked worried when she saw that Elsie was paler than when she went in.

"Yes, thank you. I just received some news that I didn't quite expect.", she smiled sadly at the other woman and sat down for a moment. "Do you mind if we arrange to meet for a coffee another day? I don't feel very good and I would like to go home.", she was feeling a little dizzy and she thought that it must be from the pregnancy and the shock she just had.

"Of course not, love.", Beryl told her with a smile. "Here is my card. You can call me whenever you are free and arrange something.", she handed Elsie her card.

"Thank you, Beryl.", Elsie took the card with a sad smile. "Here, this is my card.", she handed two cards to Beryl. "Give one to Isobel and tell her I'm sorry I couldn't come for coffee.", she stood up a little too quickly and felt light headed.

"Are you alright, Elsie?", Beryl stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Yes. I just stood up a little too quickly. Thank you.", she squeezed her hand. "I hope we meet again soon. Good bye.", she left without saying anything else.

She started walking towards her car and thinking of what she had just learnt. She was two months pregnant while her oldest daughter was getting married in a few months. She would be five to six months pregnant at the wedding and she would be showing a little by then. As she got in her car, a thought came to her. How she was going to tell Charles that they were going to be parents again? How she was going to tell him that they were expecting their fourth child at this age?

Anna, her oldest child and daughter, was 27 years old and getting married in August. Sybil, her second daughter, was 23 years old and finishing her studies to become a doctor. Margaret, her third daughter and youngest child, was 15 years old and still in college. Margaret had such an age difference from her sisters as she had come as a surprise for her parents. They had thought that they would only have Anna and Sybil but Elsie hadn't been feeling very well and thinking that she might have something serious, she had gone to the doctor. Doctor Rivas had told her that she was expecting a baby and a few months later, Margaret was born. Now, instead of enjoying her work and her life along with her husband and her daughters, she was going to start all over again. She wasn't going to tell anyone about her pregnancy yet. She was going to wait until the next appointment to be sure that everything was going to be alright and then tell her husband first.

 **Please leave me a review to let me know what you think. Should I continue this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I would like to thank you for your reviews, the favourites and the follows. It's been a while since I last wrote a story about Downton Abbey. In this story Elsie, Beryl and Isobel have the same age while their husbands are a couple of years or three older than them. I have some ideas and plans for this story as it continues. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except from the idea and any characters that I created.**

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she noticed her husband sleeping peacefully next to her. She remembered the times that he would wake her up with kisses and they would make love. She preferred making love in the morning as they were rested and relaxed. Thankfully, their daughters didn't come anymore to their bed in the morning which was one of their fears and they had to lock their door. Suddenly, her smile faded and got out of the bed quickly. She managed to go to the bathroom just before she started throwing up.

A few moments later she rested her back against the wall and took deep breaths to calm her stomach. She loved so much being pregnant but she hated the morning sickness. She had ended up in the hospital with dehydration when she was pregnant with Sybil. Slowly she stood up from the floor to wash her mouth and face. She was a little dizzy and went to bed again. Thankfully, her husband didn't wake up. Two more days, then she could tell him about the pregnancy.

About an hour later Charles woke up and noticed that his wife was still sleeping. He sighed in relief as he had noticed that the last few days she wasn't feeling very well. He hoped that she was feeling a lot better today. He wanted to know what was going with his wife, but he knew that she would come to him when she was ready. It was something that he had learned from the beginning. He got out of bed to have a quick shower and get dressed to go to the office.

"Good morning, love!", he greeted her with a kiss on the lips when he got out of the bathroom. "How are you feeling?", he noticed that she was a little better than yesterday and sighed in relief.

"Much better, love.", she didn't get up immediately as she liked to watch him going through his morning routine. "I guess that with all the work we had the last few days, I didn't eat or rest enough.", she didn't tell him the whole truth but she wasn't lying either. They had a lot of work at the school the last few days.

"Are you working today?", he sighed when he couldn't fix his tie as he wanted.

"No, I am not working today.", she chuckled as she watched him. "Come here, Charles.", she smiled at him and waited until he was sitting next to her to fix his tie exactly as he wanted. "Will you drop Margaret off at the school on your way to work?", she took his hand and squeezed it.

"Of course, love.", he smiled at her and kissed her hand. "What are you going to do today?", he was still a little worried about her but she seemed better than the previous day.

"I have to drop off some papers at school and then I am going for some shopping. Sybil and Margaret want some things.", she looked at the clock on her nightstand. "Oh my! You have to leave, Margaret is going to be late.", she moved the covers out of the way and stood up.

"See you in the afternoon, love.", he kissed her on the lips and left quickly.

After she was sure that everyone had left, she went quickly to have a shower and get dressed for the day. She was picking up the papers she needed to drop off at the school, when two small cards fell on the floor. She picked them up and saw that they were the cards Isobel and Beryl gave her that day at the doctor. A couple of minutes later she picked up her phone and dialed the first number she saw.

"Good morning, Beryl.", she greeted her with a cheerful tone in her voice. "I am Elsie. We met at the doctor's office a few days ago.", she explained to the other woman. "I am fine. How are you? Great.", she took a deep breath. "Listen, I have a day off today and I was wondering if you and Isobel had a couple of hours free to have a coffee.", she really hoped that they had. "Oh, great. I have a couple of errands to do first. How about we meet in about an hour at the entrance of the mall? Lovely. See you.", she placed her phone in her purse and smiled.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

She had parked a couple of blocks from the mall as she wanted to walk a little. As she was walking she passed outside a shop with clothes for babies and stopped. Absentmindedly her hand went to her stomach as she looked all the clothes and things the baby would need. She smiled and looked down at her stomach for a moment. "I have an idea about informing your father of your existence, pet.", she looked once more at the shop and continued walking.

As she walked towards the entrance of the mall, she noticed that the two women were waiting for her. She walked a little faster and greeted them. They decided to have a cup of coffee before going to shop. They chose were they would like to sit and sat down. "Good morning, ladies. What can I get you?", the waitress asked them.

"A cup of green tea for me, please.", Isobel was the first one to order.

"A hot chocolate for me, please.", Beryl told the young woman and looked at Elsie.

"A hot chocolate for me too. Thank you!", Elsie watched the young woman leaving before turning her attention to the two women.

"How have you been, Elsie? You were a little pale when you left the doctor's office the other day.", Beryl asked her with a little worry.

"I am a little better. Although, the morning sickness got worse the last couple of days.", she informed them.

"You're pregnant too?", Beryl and Isobel said at the same time.

"Yes. The doctor informed me that I'm pregnant. I'm in the second month.", she explained. "You are both pregnant?!", she asked surprised.

"Yes.", Isobel spoke first. "I'm in the third month with twins. She did an ultrasound and found two. I was so surprised when she told me that I was pregnant. I thought that I had something serious because of the dizziness and the nausea.", she put her hand on her abdomen.

"Do you have other children?", Elsie asked her interested in her story.

"I have a son, Matthew, from my first marriage.", she smiled at the thought of her son. "I got married with my Reginald when I was twenty years old. He was a doctor and I met him when I went at the hospital he was working to do my training to become a nurse. We were convinced that we wouldn't have any children as I hadn't gotten pregnant during the first three years of our marriage. I was surprised when I learned that I was pregnant a couple of weeks before our fifth anniversary. I organized everything and I told him the news on our anniversary.", she took a deep breath. "Reginald died six years later in a car accident. I was so devastated, but my son kept me going. I met Richard twelve years ago when we starting working together at the hospital. We got married in December of 2006. I got pregnant during a few months later but I had a miscarriage.", she shrugged and smiled sadly at the two women.

"What about you?", Elsie asked Beryl after a couple of minutes as the waitress brought them their order.

"I'm in the third month as well. I was shocked and surprised when the doctor told me the news. I have three more children. My eldest, William, is thirty years old. My second, Alfred, is twenty six years old and my youngest, Daisy, is twenty two years old.", she took a sip of her chocolate. "I never thought that I would get pregnant in my age. Bill, my husband, was surprised in the beginning but we are both very happy. We haven't told the children about it, yet. We want to wait until I am in the fourth month.", she smiled and placed her hand on her abdomen.

"What about you, Elsie?", it was Isobel who asked her.

"I got married with Charles when I was twenty years old. I have three girls. My eldest, Anna, is twenty seven and getting married in August. My second, Sybil, is 24 years old and finishing her studies to become a doctor. My youngest, Margaret, is fifteen years old. We thought that I had something serious, but it turned out that I was pregnant. She came as a surprise to all of us. Anna and Sybil were a big help with the baby.", she took a sip of her chocolate. "I haven't told my husband and my children about my pregnancy, yet. I will tell them next week after my appointment with the doctor. I want to be sure that everything is alright before telling them. I am a little concerned that Margaret will get a little jealous as she had all of our attention since she was born.", she placed her hand on her abdomen and looked at the two women.

"I am sure that everything will be alright. Margaret is fifteen years old. If she gets jealous or angry, you can all speak to her and help her understand things.", Isobel said with a reassuring smile and squeezed Elsie's hand.

"I am hoping for a little boy. I want to give my Charles the chance to have a son and teach him things.", she smiled widely as she imagined her husband playing with their son. "He loves our lasses very much, but I know that he would have liked to have a son.", maybe he would get the chance this time to hold a baby boy in his arms.

"So, let's finish these and go shopping.", Beryl pointed at their cups and grinned. She wanted to buy a couple of things for the baby and look around for things for the nursery. The three women were sure that there were new things for babies since the last time they had a baby.

 **Please leave me a review to let me know what you think and your ideas.**

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
